Thunderstorms
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine learns Kurt is afraid of thunderstorms after 5 years of dating... and he wants to make Kurt his forever.


A/N: So writing is kind of my stress relief, and I am really stressed lately. I literally just wrote this. I have been reading a lot lately, and it's raining out, so I thought this would be a cute topic! Review! (:

I was snuggling with Blaine, completely content with my head on the chest of my boyfriend. We were watching Toy Story at around 10:30 PM. We had come home to Lima from New York for Easter with Carole, Dad, Rachel, and Finn. It was pouring outside; thundering too. Normally, this would unnerve me, but I was with Blaine. I had not a care in the world. Especially not on the day of our anniversary of 5 years. That was until the power went out.

"BLAINE!" I yelped

"Kurt, babe, it's okay. Don't worry." He said, stroking my hair

"I know this seems really foolish of me, but I really really hate thunderstorms." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Honestly, I don't even know. I guess they have always just bothered me." I said

I cuddled with my boyfriend in the dark. The room was silent; nothing more than our breaths could be heard until Blaine spoke.

"Hey Kurt" he said

"What?"

"I have an idea" he said

"And what might that be?" I asked almost nervously

"You'll see" Blaine said, scooting me over on the couch so he could get up. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the door

"Blaine, what the hell are we doing?" I asked nervously

"We're going outside!" Blaine said excitedly

"Hell no, Blaine, I JUST told you I absolutely hate storms!" I said

"Kurt?" he questioned

"Yes Blaine?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With all of my heart"

"Then follow me outside!" Blaine said. Though the room was pitch black, Blaine's face was so close to mine that I could see his beautiful brown and gold eyes looking at me. Despite our lack of words, his eyes alone told me a story. They told me that he would never let anything bad happen to me and that I would always be safe with him.

He grabbed one of my hands and safely interlocked it with his. I was always surprised at how well our fingers fit together. They were like two pieces of a puzzle; unique by themselves, but not complete without the other.

Blaine opened the door and we ran outside into the pouring rain. We had been barely out there for more than thirty seconds and we were pretty much soaked. Blaine took me over to the tree in my yard where we shared our first kiss and our first "I love you's". We ran under the cover of the tree, but still the rain managed to seep through and dump buckets on us.

"Are you so afraid of storms now?" Blaine whispered

"Not when I'm with you" I answered

"Kurt, I have to tell you something." Blaine said

"What?" I asked

"I can't be your boyfriend anymore." He said

"W-What..?" I felt tears welding up in my eyes

"I want to be your fiancé. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are my first love and my only love. Together we've been up and down, to the left and to the right, through thick and through thin. You are everything to me. You have been there for me when I felt no one else was. You love me for who I am, and I love you for everything you are. You are the most beautiful man in the whole world, Kurt, and I don't want to spend any second of my life without you. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you make an honest man out of me, and proudly call me your husband?"

I was crying by now. We were standing in the middle of a thunderstorm, under the very tree we have first kissed and first said I love you, and now standing under the tree where Blaine had proposed. The rain was falling hard and we were soaking wet. Blaine's hair was curly and rain droplets dripped from his eye lashes. I saw a faint tear run down his cheek, as he wore a smile on his face. In his hands, he held a white velvet box open that held a beautiful silver band. It was all silver except for the edges, which were gold. My name was engraved on the front and bracketed with two diamonds; one on each side.

"Yes Blaine! Yes! I will marry you!" I said happily

Blaine rose from the ground so his eyes were level with mine. He took the ring out of the box and grabbed my right hand, putting the ring on my ring finger. He put the box back in his pajama pants pocket and grabbed my waist, bringing me closer.

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He whispered on my lips as he closed the gap between his and mine. We stood there, in the pouring rain, kissing for what could've been minutes or hours. We finally broke apart from our first kiss as fiancés.

"I love you Blaine Everett Warbler Anderson."


End file.
